Colorful Invasion: A New Beginning
by Creative Tales
Summary: Part 1: Four friends must save their hometown from a chaotic jokester but later discovers a bigger threat. Part 2: (TBA)(Chapters 4/10) (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Our Finest Hour Part 1**

In a town called Bricktin, there lived 4 friends one kind, one selfish, one quiet and one with anger issues. They work at a Cake shop called 'Brick-Cake-Pop' they hate to work there but it was the only job where the employees get $100 every 2 hours, but today someone decided to slack off.

"And so I'm just like 'What's the point of saying you little if your not gonna say the rest?' I mean come on if your gonna say it just say it." Said a teenager with black hair and wearing Brick red and JazzBerry jam clothing talking to his girlfriend.

"Not sure maybe because of to make the audience laugh," Darci said. "Like Gravity Falls with Stan saying Son of a- but got cut off when Dipper fast-forward the T.V."

"Huh, you got a good point there." Crick agreed.

"Crick what are you doing your gonna be late for work!" A girl with Black and Brick red pigtails shouted while she was standing with Rebecca and John.

"1st of all time is relative, and 2nd of all it's my day off!" Crick shouted back.

"It's your lunch break, not a day off! And just hurry up ok we don't want you to be late all the time!" Rebecca said in anger.

"And I'm pretty sure that your family doesn't want you to get angry, shout, or clogged the toilet with your vomit every time you eat burritos all the time." Crick retorted

In anger, Rebecca turns to the nearest wall so she can punch it, but she accidentally punches someone's shoulder instead.

"Oh, Luke! I'm so sorry!"Rebecca said.

"No, no, it's ok. I'll just walk it off." Luke said weakly before he went to the nearest hospital and sobbed really loud.

"Uh anyway. Get to work or you'll get downgraded to a random background character." Rebecca said before she left.

"Crick, please, don't make this hard for us," Madison said before she left with John.

"I think you should apologize," Darci said. "You know what she's gone through. And despite John being her cousin. You, Madison and I are the only friends she has."

"But she doesn't care," Crick complained.

"She was gonna punch a wall."

"Hm good point. I'll go but I'm not going to work, it's my day off."

Darci-(Eyebrow emoji)

"Fine, 'l_unch break'. _Crick said before he left.

Meanwhile at the Brick-Cake-Pop, The Author was waiting for his employees to come till Madison came from the door and John came in by breaking through the ceiling, and Rebecca came out of nowhere.

"Where's Crick?" The Author asks.

"He's at it again. And he also was being mean to Rebecca and accidentally made her punch Luke." Madison said.

"So that explains the giant Chihuahua barking."

A few seconds Crick came through the hole John made.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry for what I said before, and I hope you can forgive me." Crick said.

When Rebecca could open her mouth The Author interrupted her. "Wait just a minute, your sister said you were at it again, so does that mean you were doing your lunch break and day off excuse?"

"Uh, no."

"Meet me at my office, the rest of you, we'll close early at 4."

A few minutes later, The Author and Crick went the his office to discuss Crick's attitude.

"Listen, Crick, I know you're the selfish one but your one of the two main characters of this 'season'. You have to be Radical, Responsibility, and Ready."

"Who's the other one?" Crick question.

"Mayor Myles. Anyway, Crick what am I holding here?" The Author said after he crushed a root beer can and a book landed on his hand.

"The B.O.C. aka The Book Of Creation, and the book of creation is what you use to create us, and Bricktin and the people you created are here for a reason, especially the fallen."

"Exactly, your here for a reason. And what's gonna happen soon involves you and all hope will be lost if you don't do something about it." The Author sighs. "And now someone's out there trying to create their own."

"Ugh, please don't mention him." Crick groans.

"Finn are you here." Said a 12-year-old-boy dressed in Violet and Lilac holding a plate filled with blueberry ice cream and a blueberry smoothie.

"I'm right here." Finn said as he walked over to Jack."What is it?"

"I brought your blueberry Ice cream and smoothie."

"Oh thank you, Jack," Finn said as he grabbed his smoothie and ice cream.

"I also heard that the selfish one is going overboard."

"Let me guess, he made a baby cry?"

"He made the angry one punch someone...by accident"

"(Sigh)Rebecca Robinson. The woman I love, with her nice hair, cute freckles, and the way she tells me to go away or else I'll get punch."

Finn had a crush on Rebecca ever since he first met her at Brick-Cake-Pop when Finn was trying to get a Blueberry cake.

"So...how did he made my sweet cherry angry."

"He mentioned her anger issues and toilet."

"Unbelievable. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Get revenge on Crick and for Rebecca, and plus since half the members distracted we're able to get some allies."

"Son, while you're at it, can you make a robot to help me clean the house?" Finn's mom said as she walked in carrying a bunch of cleaning supplies.

"Mom, don't worry, once I get the Book, you don't have to clean the house?" Finn said as he left with Jack."Bye, mom."

"Bye Ms. Noco."

And with that Finn and Jack left to start their task.

"That's my boy."

Meanwhile, in the Johnkins house.

"Okay James do you have any three's?" Molly asked her brother as they both were playing gold fish.

"Uh, no. . .why we're doing this anyway? Can't we do paintball instead?"

"No! remember last time?"

"Yeah I recollect, you were rigorously insane."

"Yep. that's why I play board games, or fortress light."

"You know something sis, I have a feeling you like playing boring games is because you want to take your mind off the incident."

"Don't go their James."

"I'm just saying, you have to face your past instead of running away from it. Or the past will catch up to you."

"Phtt. Like that would happen."

"Like what would happen?" Rebecca said as she and John walked from the front door entrance to the Johnkins house carrying a bunch of money.

"Oh, I was just asking your mom what would happen if a skunk farts at a volcano." James told Rebecca

"...Probably Chaos and total destruction."

"Good save," Molly whispered.

"It wasn't a save. I was planning to ask you that soon." James whispered back. "So how is my son doing with all that money? Planning on using it for the movies or saving it?"

John-(pulls out Avengers: Endgame ticket)

"I thought so."

"Where's aunt Jane?" Rebecca question.

"Oh, she's in a meeting with Mayor Myles so she'll be here a little late," Molly replied. "Why your home so early?"

"The Author said we get to go early because he had a talk with Crick."

"What did he do this time?"

"Insulted me, and punch Luke."

"That explains the loud Banshee goat crying that wouldn't stop for the past 6 hours." Molly replied.

And just a few seconds later the door knocked and when James went to open the door, it revealed Eddie and Amaya, Crick and Madison's parents.

"Oh hi, Mr. and Mrs. Miller, what brings you here?" James questioned.

"My wife and I like to say sorry to Rebecca for what our son said to her, and hoping she can forgive him. And also sign this get well soon card for Luke because of the whole Rebecca punch," Eddie said.

"I just said that she needs to nice sometimes... and stop eating burritos!" Crick shouted in the car right next to Madison.

"Hi John!" Madison shouted while waving.

John says nothing but cup his hands like a heart.

"I love you too!"

"Wait, was Crick the one who punch Luke?" James asks.

"Okay that's not important right now." Rebecca said trying to change the subject. "I appreciate your apology Mr Miller, but according to my Character description, the only way I can accept the apology is to get back at Crick." Rebecca said with her arms crossed.

"And I think I know how to do that. "The Author said as he went passed by Eddie and Amaya. " Mr. Johnkins, Mrs Robinson, Mr and Mrs Miller I think it's time to form, The Brick Constructors."

John-(Eyebrow emoji)

"The Brick Constructors is a team of 6 or more friends and their mentor that's me, protects Bricktin from any villains from spreading Chaos and Darkness to end the world."

"That's nice Book Maker, but I'm pretty sure forming your own Avengers isn't gonna help Rebecca accept my apology?" Crick protests.

"You'll find out soon, besides Finn wants the Book of Creation to take over Bricktin. And like I said Crick, you are vital of what's gonna happen soon, and you need to be radical, responsible, and ready, okay?"

"Ok."

"Well you look at that, all the members and their parents in one place, the book is mine for the taken." Finn grinned.

"You forgot me sir, and also it's not all the members and parents, 2 are missing and Mrs Johnkins is at a meeting in Mayor Myles Mansion." Jack replied.

"Still, 2 members and a mom won't stop me, time to get that book."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Our Finest Hour Part 2**

The next day James was cooking pancakes until his wife, Jane came through the doors carrying a briefcase and a bunch of paperwork. And then she closes the door and sat at the couch panting heavily.

"I see the meeting was a mandatory one," James said.

"...Mayor Myles...Mayor Myles wants us to find the Obsidian Brick." Jane said through her panting.

"Isn't the Obsidian Brick is located in a forbidden part of the Brick-state?" James question."And why?"

"Because he's using it as a 'defending Bricktin from forces of evil' thing." Jane answered."And I'm planning on asking The Author if he can change a part of the book so we can go."

"Oh, I got some news."

"What is it?"

"John and his friends are gonna be the new Brick Constructors. I also made pancakes."

When Jane heard what her husband said, she got from sitting on the couch to landing on the floor facing the ceiling and then she was gonna say something, something she always says when she accidentally hits herself when she was young.

"Son of a-"

"Glitch!" Rebecca shouted after she got 2nd place in a game. She was about the controller in front of the T.V. till her mom knocked on the door and open.

"Rebecca, is everything ok?" Molly question.

"Yes."

"(Sigh) Rebecca as your mother I know somethings bothering you, and you can tell me." Molly said as she walked right next to and sat near Rebecca's beanbag chair.

"...Did you have to become a Brick Constructor?"

"Well I did became one. But not because I had to, it was because it was the only way I get to spend time with your father."

"How..." Rebecca hesitated to say the rest but said it anyway. "How did dad die?"

When Rebecca said that, Molly's eyes widened when she took a deep breath, she said."Your dad sacrificed himself to save everyone and everything from an evil Emperor. And that Emperor is the reason your father and I met, so if he hadn't existed, you wouldn't be here, and...your father would still be here, and the reason he was defeated because his 1st General betrayed him."

"Huh, I guess no one can be trusted," Rebecca replied.

"Yeah. What game your playing?"

"Fortress-lite. Wanna play?"

"Oh, uh sure. But not too long we have to meet The Authoe at Brick-Cake-Pop."

And with that, Rebecca handed her mom the controller and started playing and what little did Molly know that inside Rebecca's mind she was thinking "If only you were here dad."

Meanwhile, at Brick-Cake-Pop, The Author and the others were waiting for Rebecca, Molly, and Crick, till Rebecca and her mom came.

"Sorry, We're late, Rebecca and I were playing hide n seek with guns," Molly said before she and Rebecca walked to one of the tables and sat down.

"Where's Crick, Madison?" The Author questioned.

"Oh, he's hanging out with Darci," Madison replied.

_"Not for long." _The Author muttered."Anyway, we have to wait a while till Crick comes in order for the Brick Constructors to be formed."

While the others were waiting for Crick. Finn and Jack were outside till Crick comes.

"You know I just realized something, if the Brick Constructors Is a team of 6 or more friends and their mentor defending Bricktin from Chaos or Darkness, then how come only 5 are in the team?" Jack questions.

"Not sure, it probably foreshadows something," Finn replies.

"Well, it's not foreshadowing if you say it's foreshadowing, because if you say it is then it's spoiling."

"Ugh, I can't wait anymore. If Crick won't go to the others, then I'll make Crick go to the others." Finn said in anger before he got up and went to the Brick-Cake-Pop.

"You just said the same, never mind." Jack groaned before he followed Finn.

" Mr Johnkins, how come John never talks?" Madison questions.

"Well it's a long story," James replied but was interrupted when the door was open revealing Finn and Jack.

"Hello everyone, It's been a long time." Finn grinned.

"What you're talking about, it's only been 3 chapters. "The Author retorted."Plus 2 vs 9, I'm pretty sure which side would win."

"Oh, contrary. 2 people with Magic and Ice Powers vs 8 civilians and 1 old man," Finn replies.

"I'm in my late teens."

"Oh, tell me where the book is or winter will be coming this summer."

"Never!"

"Oh well." When Finn was about to freeze The Author and the others, he was interrupted when a married couple came in dressed in Brick red and Jazzberry Jam opens the doors.

"What's going on here?" Question Luke.

"Uh, we're having a Winter Wonderland party and can you please get Crick, I mean after all he's an Ice guy," Madison answered as she winked.

"Oh, okay." And with that Luke and Luna left Brick-Cake-Pop, Finn froze everyone except him and Jack inside.

"As you can see the final episode ended on a cliffhanger and the only way to have a good ending is to have a movie," Crick said as he and Darci were having spaghetti.

"You don't say." Darci replied." Do you know Disney might be making a **L**ady **A**nd **T**he **T**ramp remake?"

After a few seconds, Crick and Darci saw Luke and Luna walking to them.

"Your sister wants us to tell you that she wants you to go to the Brick-Cake-Pop because they're having a Winter Wonderland party, and Finn and Jack are there," Luna says as she winked.

"What the hail!" Crick yelled out. "Jack Frost is attacking The Brick-Cake-Pop."

Darci, Luke, Luna-(Rolls eyes)

"Sorry Darci but our **LATT **kiss have to wait, my family might be in danger, oh and also my friends I barely care about," Crick said before he pecked Darci's cheek and left to rescue his family, and friends he barely cares about.

"Family comes first," Darci whispered.

"Now all we have to do is just wait for Crick to come, deal with him, get the book, and then Bricktin will be mine." Finn cheers.

"What about me?" Jack wondered.

"Oh fine, since your purple you get to have half of Bricktin."

"Wait a minute, Why do you want to get the book and conquer Bricktin anyway?"

"To get back at people who made ICE puns boring," Finn replied."And also-"

"Hello, Jack Frost, it's so ice to meet you!" Crick cried out after he kicked down the doors.

"Why does everyone call us that? I mean yeah I have Ice powers and your name is Jack but still. Why?!" Finn complained.

"Don't know, but I do know is that you're going down, you and your Jack-pack."

"Okay, just because Jack carries stuff for me, doesn't mean he's a Back-pack. And I think you'll be the one going down, this is what happens when you make my sweet cherry punch an innocent bystander."

And with that Crick charged at Finn but slipped realizing that he forgot the bakery was covered in ice, and when he was gonna get up, Finn did a roundhouse kick causing him to fall again. Then Crick grabs Finn shirt causing him to fall down and then Crick got on top of Finn and started slapping him while Jack was leaning against the frozen John.

"If you talk, what would be the first thing you would say?" Jack ask John.

John-(Closes 1 eye for a second, turns his eyes into hearts, and nodded his head the direction Madison was)

"I love you Madison. Huh, that's nice."

"You would really say that John?" Madison smiled.

(A/N: Even though they're frozen, the characters can still talk)

John-(Winks)

"Hey! We're having a fight here, not some love drama party!" Finn yelled out as he was being sat on by Crick."And Jack you're supposed to be helping me!"

"I'm a pacifist remember?"Jack replied.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. Then it's time for the Ice puff drop out."

"Ice puff drop out?" Crick said worriedly.

And with that Jack formed a Magic cloud and made it attack Crick and then when the cloud attacks Crick, Finn frozen the cloud trapping Crick inside, and then Jack levitated the cloud sending it outside the bakery and into the sun.

"Now that's taken care of time to get that book. Oh, by the way, Ninja Arc, I love cheese and hate root beer." Finn said as he looks at The Author and then left with Jack to get the book.

"Oh, no!" The Author cried."Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! CRICK!"

"So this is how it ends?" Crick sorrowed. "Being trap inside a cloud that's being flown up to the sun then fall, kind of dark for the 2nd 'episode'. And speaking of sun."

The cloud was close to the sun causing it to melt and then Crick fell a few seconds till a woman dressed in Brick red and Jazzberry Jam caught him.

"I see the rescue mission isn't going well," Darci asked.

"Yeah, and Finn tried to kill me, I know he's crazy but not dark."Crick cried out.

"One of the many reasons why I hate him."

"What are the other reasons?"

"Him trying to ruin your life and the entire town just because of your COOL puns."

"Yeah, I gotta go back by now Finn probably insulted The Author, and now my name is being screamed over and over."

"Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick! Crick!" The Author shouted.

"See, what I told you," Crick said. "Are you able to free everyone inside?"

"I'll try." Answered Darci. "And are you able to get off now? I'm getting tired of carrying you."

Meanwhile at The Author's Office

"Okay if I was a book that is able to create everything that is drawn on where would I be?" Finn wondered.

"A sacred bookshelf, another dimension, a place where you have to get rid of someone or thing you love to get it," Jack replied.

"Hmm, wait what you said?"

"Sacred bookshelf?"

"No, the last one."

"Get rid of something you love to get it?"

"Exactly!" Finn then reaches to his pocket and got the picture of him trying to kiss Rebecca's cheek."Forgive me my sweet cherry." Finn then ripped the picture and then dropped it to the ground causing the book to be summoned and land then landed in Finn's hand."Finally, the Book of Creation is mine!" When Finn was about to write something in it, he was interrupted by Crick tackling him."You gotta stop trying to be the 1st character to have character development in the 1st 'episode'. You know that right?"

"Who said I was!" Crick shouted.

"Finn did, I mean he just said it a few seconds ago." Jack retorted. "And teenagers are supposed to be smart."

"Okay, John, this might hurt so be calm," Darci said as had a small hammer and a chisel and started chiseling the frozen John.

"Stay...strong...John." Madison shivered before John responds by nodding his head.

While Crick was fighting Finn and Jack, but mostly Finn. Darci was freeing everyone who was frozen.

"How...come...your...not...shivering...Rebecca?"

"I don't know." Rebecca responded. "But I do know is that John thinks you look cool in true blue."

John-(Sunglasses emoji)

"Thanks, John." Madison blushed.

"I wonder...how they...became a thing." Eddie wondered

"The real question is...if the author is writing this...why he's letting this happen?" James asks.

"Oh, I'm letting this happen so Crick can be sincere and kind after all of this." The author said.

"Wait a minute! You knew Finn was gonna attack us and steal the book if creation so Crick can have a change of heart?!" Rebecca shouted.

"Well duh, why did you think I let him freeze us?"

Everyone else-(Screaming with fear emoji)

"Give up Finn! I have the high ground! Crick yelled.

"Just because you're taller than me and standing on a few books doesn't mean you have the high ground." Finn retorted. And you may have the high ground but now you have the Ice rink." Finn said before he froze the books causing Crick to slip again and then froze him.

Jack- "Did you do it?" Finn-"Yes." Jack-"What did it cost?" Finn-"A picture. Now let's go, I'm getting tired of these soon to be memes."

Finn and Jack left the office but once they left, they encountered a formerly frozen and ticked off group and one of them was carrying a pillow.

"Uh, hi." Finn said."I'm blue daba dee daba die-" Finn was interrupted when John whacked him with a pillow and then John grabs Finn's arm, pointed at him and then froze him. Then John carried the frozen Finn and gave him to Jack.

"I'm just, gonna go now and not wonder how you got a pillow and, uh leave," Jack said as he left carrying the frozen Finn.

"Well, now that's taken care of, let's go get Crick." The author said before him and the others went to find Crick, but once they find him, they saw him frozen.

"Crick!" Darci shouted as she ran up to the frozen Crick.

John walked close to Darci and pulled her into a kiss, making everyone in the room shocked.

"JOHN JOHNKINS!" Madison gasps.

John-(quietly giggles)

But the only reason John kissed Darci, was to break Crick out of the ice, which works.

"John!" Crick yelled in anger. "I'm gonna kill you-" Crick was interrupted when Rebecca whacked him with a pillow.

"Now Crick, now I forgive you," Rebecca said happily.

"Now since everyone is here, I hereby form the new Brick Constructors. And Crick you're supposed to be having character development! That's the reason I let all this happen!" The author shouted.

"Wait a minute you knew all of this was gonna happen?!" Crick gasps.

"Ok, 1st of all it happened so it's not was gonna happen, and 2nd of all well duh why did you think I almost let Finn kill you." The author complained.

Crick-(Screaming with fear emoji)

"Ok lesson learned, happy ending and no one got hurt, kinda," Jane said trying to change the subject. "Author is it ok if you can change the location of the Obsidian Brick so James and I can get it for Mayor Myles?"

"Sure anything for one of my favorite creations, " The author said joyfully.

Everyone else-(Anger emoji)

With that The author, went to grab his book but he realized something.

"Uh Crick, do you know where some of the pages went?"

"Well, no I got distracted when I was fighting Finn." Crick returned.

"I guess Mayor Myles has to wait for that brick because I now fear that there is a great disturbance coming."

"Uh, I can't believe it, I was so close and failed just because of a pillow, and pillows are the softest thing." Fin said in anger

"Actually Finn, napkins are the softest thing," Jack replied. "And I think I have something to cheer you up," Jack said before he pulled out a couple of pages from a book.

"Oh...my...Frost. You have half of the book. I'm so proud of you Jack!" Finn yelled before he gave Jack a noogie.

"Well, what do you expect from the smartest of the Jack Frost duo."

"Yeah, don't say that again." Finn said as he opens the door to his room revealing that all his stuff is missing. "MOM! Where's all my stuff?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that we're moving soon!" Finn's mom shouted across the room.

"What! What kind of Mom forgets to tell their son that their moving?"

"Your mom." Jack said.

"Gee, thanks for your answer JACK!" Finn yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You Can't Take Over The Mayor's Office**

After realizing that Finn and Jack had taken half the Book of Creation, The author had called the Brick Constructors for a meeting.

"Listen, everyone, I know Finn and Jack are easy as a piece of pie-cake to defeat when we work together. But with half of BOC...everyone except me is literally done for." The author said as he walked left and right in front of Madison, Crick, John, and Rebecca.

"But if almost everyone is literally done for if 2 people have half of a magical book, then should Finn and Jack be literally done for since we have the other half?" Madison asks.

"Well yes, but Finn and Jack have powers while you guys don't _soon _and since all of your parents are working on something for me, you guys have to be ready at all costs."

"Guys!" The Mayor's daughter, Caroline barged in looking worried. "It's my father, something's wrong with him."

"Isn't something wrong with everyone here nowadays," Crick replied.

**"CRICK!" **Everyone but John, Caroline, and Crick gasped.

"Hey, it's the truth," Crick returned.

(1-hour time skip)

After hearing about the Mayor, The Brick constructors went to his home to see what's wrong.

"Okay, Mr. Mayor what's wrong, despite being mess up," Crick said.

**"CRICK!" **Everyone but John, Mayor Myles, and Crick gasped.

"Well, Crick. I seem to be coughing and sneezing all day and just a few hours ago I couldn't feel my legs." The Mayor replied in sorrow.

Hm, I heard of this before, I think it's called the demolition disease and whoever has it, becomes paralyzed in 1 week. Madison replied.

John-(Screaming with fear emoji)

"Exactly, what John expression showed," Crick said. "Isn't there a way to stop this?"

"Yes, yes there is." The author replied. "The only to stop it is the cement plant."

"Why its called a cement plant?" Caroline question.

"Because you need a Jackhammer to pull it off the ground, and we're gonna use the nutrients of the plant for a drink and cure him," Crick responded.

"Oh, just like they did in the movie Tangled?!" Madison exclaimed.

"Yes...yes they did in the movie Tangled." Crick groaned.

"Ok this is the plan: Rebecca, you stay here to take care of Caroline while the rest of us get the cement plant in 24 hours," the author said.

"Ok," Rebecca said before the others left. "So what do you want to do?" She asked Caroline.

"Fortress-lite!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Ok, but keep your voice down, your father needs to have peace and quiet."

"Ok." Caroline whisper as she and Rebecca left to go to Caroline's room to play Fortress-lite.

"Hi Ms. Noco," Jack said as he went to the house that will become vacant once Finn and his mom move.

"Oh, hi Jack." Finn's mom said. "Finn's in his room if you want to see him."

"Ok," Jack replied before he went up to the stairs and to Finn's room but however the door was locked. "Uh, Finn. The doors lock."

"Yeah, so?" Finn said.

"Can I come in?"

"No, I'm drawing! You know I hate it when parents barge in when I'm drawing."

"But I've something important to tell you."

"You can tell me when I'm done."

"Fine!"

**Meanwhile in Finn's room**

"Okay, if I need a team to help me become Mayor, I might as well draw my imaginary friends," Finn said before he grabbed his Color pencils paper and started to draw.

(6-hour time skip)

"Okay, your name is Cayden. You have Rubber and Chaotic powers." Finn said as he shook Cayden's hand. "My name is Finn. You are a member of the Rainbow destroyers and I'm your leader. And these are your teammates/friends. Steven: he has slime powers and super strength. Maria: she has lightning powers and really smart. Abbi: like you, she is also chaotic but she has powers of sand. Nicole: She has Earth powers and with her super strength she is also the strongest. And Cloud: he has powers of the wind and, well...He's 50 smart, 50 dumb."

"Uh, Hi friends, I'm Cayden." Cayden slowly waves his hand.

"Hi, Cayden." The other Rainbow destroyers said in unison.

Just a few seconds later Jack opens Finn's door and came in.

"Can I tell you now?" Asked Jack.

"Wait a minute. Guys, this is my 2nd in command/best friend, Jack." Finn said as he pointed at Jack.

"Hi, Jack." The rainbow destroyers said in unison.

"Now you can tell me."

"Finally! It seems that our plan to think that the Mayor is dying is working," Jack says.

Since Finn found out that he's moving, he and Jack came up with a plan to think that Mayor Myles was dying and give Finn the role as Mayor so he won't have to move.

"Yes, booyah baby! Goodbye tiny house, hello the Brick-Red house. Or should I say True Blue house." Finn said giddily. "Now all you've to do is just make sure no one gets in the way if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean loud and clear," Jack replied.

"Great," Finn said before Jack left but Jack stop when he noticed the Rainbow destroyers were following him. "Uh, you guys have to stay here because Jack is something for me."

"Then what do we do?" Maria asks.

"You guys are our plan B, you know in case the first step doesn't go well. Ok?"

"Ok." The Rainbow destroyers said in unison. And then Jack left to continue his mission.

(2-hour time skip)

Meanwhile, in Mayor Myles room, The Mayor was on his bed hoping that the 'sickness' he has will go away till Jack came in, by breaking the window but was tackled by Officer Kop tackled him.

"Stay back Mr. Mayor I got this!" Kop exclaimed as she put her foot on Jack's back and grabbing his right arm.

"Hey ow ow that's my bad arm!" Jack cried out in pain.

"Kop, it's ok, let him go, he's here to help me get better," Myles said tiredly.

"Wait! What?!" Kop exclaimed.

"You heard me, let him go."

"(Sigh) Fine." Kop said as he let Jack go and glared at him as he left. And a few seconds later Kop came back with Rebecca and Caroline.

"Dad get back! Jack is one of the evil guys remember?" Caroline cried out.

"Hey! Just because I'm friends with Finn doesn't mean I'm evil!" Jack retorted.

"But you stole half of the book of Creation," Rebecca replied.

"Good point," Jack said. "Anyway, I'm not here to hurt the Mayor, I'm here till he gets better. You see the only way to stop the demolition disease is 1) The Cement plant or 2) My Jack's lucky soup."

"But my friends are coming back with the Cement plant in under 24 hours."

"And my Jack's lucky soup can cure a person in 24 hours and taste really good."

Rebecca didn't respond but did an I have my eye on you stare and left with Officer Kop and Caroline behind her.

"Now sir, do you want crackers with your soup or no?" Jack questions.

"Uh, sure I can go with crackers," Myles replied.

Meanwhile in Myles office, Finn called all the citizens of Bricktin to tell them about the news.

"Listen citizens of Bricktin!" Finn shouted through a megaphone."I'm afraid that Myles is dying, and since Jack and I are taking care of him till he's gone! I decided to take his place!"

"Um, no offense, but you try to kill us all one time, and Myles is not dying and if he was, he would've told us. And why do you have a megaphone? Aren't we in the same room?" One of the citizens question as he covered his ears with his hands.

"I agree," Luke said.

"Me too." Luna applied.

"That's because you two are random bystanders! And he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to freak out. And also despite me trying to kill you all one time, I want to become Mayor so i don't move." Finn said after he threw down his megaphone.

"Sorry about you're moving but still no." Luna replied.

Then Finn snapped his fingers causing the Rainbow destroyers to appear out of the door and then closed it.

"Now you have 2 options, make me Mayor Finn? Or, have my Destroyers 'smash some bricks' if you know what I mean, I'll give you 30 minutes." Finn said before he left the room and went to check on the 'dying Mayor'. But what Finn didn't know that when he left, Rebecca was spying on him and then followed him.

(5-minute time skip)

"Jack are sure the soup is working? I still feel the same." Myles groaned.

"Trust me Sir the soup is working." Jack said as he gave the Mayor a spoonful of His lucky soup.

"So how's my best friend and best Mayor doing? Making magical laws or something?" Finn said as he emerged from Myles bedroom.

Jack and M. Myles-"Pretty well."

"Oh, question Mr. Mayor, what would happen if you decided to not become Mayor anymore?"

"Oh, then I'll become Emperor then."

"So if you decided to become Emperor, then who'll become Mayor then?"

"Well Caroline then, she is my daughter after all." The sick Mayor replied.

"Mayor Myles! Finn and Jack are trying to take over city hall." Rebecca said after she kicked down a door.

"Why would I do such a thing? And my sweet cherry, how could you betray me? After all the sweet things I did and said to you." Finn gasped.

"1: You never did any sweet things for me!" Rebecca retorted. "And the only sweet things you say to me is 'My sweet cherry' which I hate. And 2: The reason you want to take over city hall is that you don't want to move, which is really immature."

"Ugh okay fine." Finn groan. "I have a confession to make your mayor-ness, you're not dying, Jack just used his powers into thinking you are and then I'll take your place as Mayor. And since the cat is out of the bag, I think its time to bring the destroyers into the room."

And with that Cayden, Nicole, and Cloud came to the room and into a fighting position.

"Get rid of the Mayor and bring Rebecca to me," Finn said before he and Jack left to go to the Mayor's office."Oh and by the way Jacks lucky soup does cure a sick person and taste really good.

"Stay back Sir, I've learned Ba-Gi-Fi," Rebecca said as she rolled in her sleeves and into a fighting position.

"Ba-Gi-Fi?" Mayor Myles asked.

"Bad girl fighting."

And with that Rebecca lunged at Cloud and kept hitting him till Cayden was about to grab her. And when was about to, Rebecca grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. Then when Nicole was about to get Mayor Myles, Rebecca spat 5 gum to Nicole's hair and then put it to the ceiling.

"Ah, my hair!" Nicole exclaimed.

And then Cloud went to get Myles, Rebecca tripped him, but Cayden picked up Rebecca with his Rubber powers and turn his arms to into ropes wrapping her around. And when Cloud got up he noticed the Mayor escaped.

"Nah, Forget him, Finn will be mostly happy since we have his sweet cherry," Cayden said before he and Cloud left, but Cloud went back to get the stuck Nicole off the ceiling.

While Cayden, Nicole, and Cloud left. Mayor Myles was running from Finn and his goons till he bumps into Officer Kop and Caroline.

"Are you okay Sir?" Kop question.

"Kinda, we have to go back! Rebecca has been captured by Frederick Snowcone goons and we have to stop him."

"It's Finn Noco dad, not Frederick Snowcone," Caroline replied.

"Sorry honey but as Mayor, I get to decide who is named who, and Officer Kop get me the Omega Mecha."

"But Sir, the Omega Mecha is unstable without the Obsidian Brick, and James Jane don't have it yet," Kop replied.

"True, but desperate times...Calls for desperate measures."

Later at city hall, Rebecca had been captured by Finn. And Finn was waiting for the staff of law to be passed down to him. But however, Luke and Luna wouldn't allow it.

"Listen Twiddle Dee and Dum, your Mayor is Gone and I have a group of destroyers. Give me the Staff or else I'll unleased Rebecca's anger on you, and trust me you would not let that happen to. Finn grinned.

"You know if you want me me to be your other half, you can't just use me to unleashed anger on people." Rebecca replied.

"Never!" Luna shouted. "If Mayor Myles is gone, he wouldn't be here in 4 lines of dialogue!"

"Oh yeah right."

Then out of nowhere giant footsteps were being heard outside and when Jack went outside to see what's happening, he saw the Mayor on a giant mech marching his way toward his office.

"Jack what's going- What the hail!" Finn exclaimed as he saw the Omega mecha.

"Hey, Finn! Instead of you running for Mayor, I think you should run from the Mayor!" Mayor Myles yelled before he started charging to his office. And when he went there, he picked up Finn by the cape, took the pages from the Book away from him and attach him to the top of the pole, then pulled it like a catapult and let go causing him to be flown outside of Bricktin.

"Retreat!" Jack yelled before him and the Rainbow Destroyers left admitting their defeat.

"Mayor Myles! over here!" Rebecca shouted waving her arms in the air, trying to get Mayor's attention, which worked.

Once Rebecca got his attention, he went over there and freed her and after he did the Omega mecha started to become unstable and self-destruct. And when he was about to get out, the door became locked with him inside.

"Oh, my brick." Mayor Myles whispered. "Caroline, keep the town safe for me!" The Mayor shouted before the mech exploded, causing pieces of it to be scattered.

"Dad!" Caroline shouted before she, Kop, and Rebecca ran over to the exploded mech. "Oh, dad."

Rebecca saw tears come out of the daughter's eyes and the way she said dad thought of her father too. A single tear came out of her eye but wiped it quickly, then she put her hand on the sad girl's shoulder.

"Caroline, your father wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to be happy, and I know that your father isn't gone because The Author said we're here for a reason and your father is here because Bricktin needs a leader, and as his daughter, you'll be in charge till my friends and I find him. Officer Kop keep in eye on Caroline till I get back."

Kop nods his head as a response before Rebecca left to get the other Brick Constructors.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location outside of Bricktin, Mayor Myles was unconscious. But when he woke up, he was kidnapped by a woman wearing Purple and Lilac clothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Turning tables on the Mayor**

While Rebecca went to get the others, they were heading back to Bricktin with the Cement plant. "Okay once we give this to the Mayor, we'll cure him, and the Mayor will be fine." The Author said holding the plant.

"Uh, excuse me, Luke, Luna. Do you know where the Mayor is? We need to know so we can cure him with the Cement plant." Madison asks as she and the others walked to Luke and Luna.

"Oh, the Mayor, well you see Finn and Jack tried to think that he has the demolition disease, later he found out so he used the Omega mecha to get rid of Finn and Jack and then the mech exploded," Luke says.

"And we're not sure if he's alive or not," Luna added.

"Wow, we went all this way and back to cure someone that wasn't even dying, and no one didn't tell us... **Author!" **Crick exclaimed before he looked at his creator.

"I do stuff for a reason, don't judge." The Author defended.

"I'm not judging, I'm yelling," Crick said.

"Do you know where's Caroline?" Madison asks.

"Officer Kop is taking care of her in the Mayor's office, she's not taking the whole thing well," Luna replied.

(5-minute time skip)

"She's not taking the whole thing well," Kop said as he pointed at Caroline eat a bunch of Ice cream.

"My father's Gone," Caroline said with her mouth full.

"He's not gone Caroline... He's dead." Crick replied.

"Crick how you know that?! You just got here!" The Author yelled.

"I actually came here 5 minutes ago, and so did you. Crick said.

"Officer Kop, do you know where Rebecca is?" Madison asks.

"She left to look for you guys." Kop returned.

"Ah, their you guys are! I've been looking all over for you." Rebecca burst into the doors carrying you a device. "Caroline I think I know where your father is."

"You do, where?"

"Not sure where but my PLS." **(A/N: That stands for Person Location System) **"Tells me that your father is outside of Bricktin, and they appears to be a Red and Ruby red castle and also a giant tower shaped like a fist and guards, almost everyone who lives there."

"Hm, I've heard about this place. It's called Wrestrawler and the castle belongs to an evil brute who exacts revenge on people who makes fun of him, or hits him, or breaks his heart." Madison said.

"Okay, this is the plan. Crick and I will rescue Mayor Myles while the rest of you stay here and make sure everything goes...smooth, okay?" The author said.

"Okay." Everyone but the Author and John said because John just nods his head in agreement.

Meanwhile, in the unknown place outside of Bricktin, Mayor Myles was frozen and hung upside down and saw 3 people watching a movie where it shows a person holding a hammer and a shield.

"Anyone thinks its strange Captain America saved Thor even though he waited after Thanos punches him ." One of them said.

"Maybe because he wanted him to be worthy." The 2nd one added.

"Or wanted Thanos to get rid of all the heroes and do the final blow." The 3rd one replied.

"Lamo dude, lamo." The 1st one said

"Uh, excuse me? Who are you guys, and gal? And where am I?" Myles said.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Lord Rowtag: leader of the Brawions. And this is my 1st General Remo and Advisor Jackie.

"Yolo."

"Hi."

"I'm Mayor Myles: Mayor of Bricktin. And can you please release me and I'll be on my way."

"Well... We have something in mind." Rowtag said.

"What do you mean?"

"Brawion's punishes unexpected trespassers," Remo said.

"And you're an unexpected trespasser," Jackie added.

"Exactly."

"And what do you mean by punishing?"

"Let's just say, it's our way of training." Rowtag chuckled.

"Okay I've everything packed and I'm ready to go," Crick said carrying luggage. "Now the real question is... How we're gonna get there?" He asks The author.

"Well since you and friends are the new Brick constructors and you'll also work at the Brick-cake-pop. I ask your parents to build a 'food delivery van' for me." The author said before Crick raised one of his eyebrows. "Ugh, just look outside."

Crick then went outside and saw his and his friend's parents inside a 6x6 bus with Brick red and Jazzberry Jam color schemes, and shock that his own father was on the wheel.

"Just so you know, that's a Monster truck school bus, not a food delivery van," Crick replied.

"You know what I mean. It's called 'The Brick Tank', it's the main base for your missions and stores your vehicles I'm building for you guys soon. And it's also for delivering a cake." The author said as he and Crick walked to the Brick Tank.

"Hmm, makes sense."

"What's going on author? And where's Madison" Eddie said.

"Mayor Myles has disappeared and Crick and I are gonna look for him. He's located at Wrestrawler. And Madison is taking care of Caroline with Rebecca and John."

"Who's Rowtag?" Molly question.

"Rowtag's the leader of the Brawions: A tribe that has super strength," James said. "He's also like a combination of Hulk and Goku because of super strength and super Saiyan."

"I could just imagine him being forced to take the stairs." Crick sighed.

The parents got off the Brick tank so The author and Crick could get on and they left to find Mayor Myles.

Meanwhile, in Wrestrawler. Mayor Myles was waxing Remo's winter jet.

"When you said 'you guys punish unexpected trespassers' this is not what I thought you guys meant," Myles said, waxing Remo's Jet.

"When we meant by punishing, we actually train them for 24 hours for the "Wicked Brawl'," Remo replied.

"Wicked Brawl?"

"The Wicked Brawl is a competition where you have to challenge Rowtag for you can leave and be welcome here anytime you want."

"Has anyone ever fought him?"

"Well, there was this one person named Igantia... We rather not talk about her, she's such a know-it-all. Other than that, everyone else perishes like Doug from Thor: Ragnorak did."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes."

"... Uh, no offense but should I be waxing a car instead of a jet? I mean, I'm pretty sure it's impossible to wax this."

"Nothings impossible in this world Mater Myles."

(1-hour time skip)

"I don't think this safe," Myles said as he did punches on top of a boat that was on a hot tub filled with lava.

"Nothing is safe in this world, except napkins."

After that Mayor Myles wore a cape and was on a treadmill running really fast.

"Remember: if your cape gets caught, it means Rowtag won," Remo said eating a banana then threw the peel at the treadmill causing the Mayor to slip and land against a wall and groaned.

"So what does getting slammed to a wall mean?" Mayor Myles groaned.

"It means that Rowtag just gave you a high five."

Back at Brickin, The others were trying to host a talent show since there wasn't much to do.

"Ok, this is how it goes, we'll go up stage and show everyone our talents and humor and once we're done, Rebecca will throw John up in the air and I'll fly up and catch him then Rebecca will do a handstand and I'll land on her feet and hold on to John's legs, and John, you'll shoot everyone with your T-shirt cannon," Madison said, getting dressed in a Jazzberry Jam leotard.

"No offense Madison, but it's not really a talent show if it's just the three of us just being a Gumball, and by being a Gumball, I mean just trying to make people laugh... Which is actually a comedy act." Rebecca said as she was painting Johns' face to look like a clown.

"Fine, it will be a comedy action show and the winner is who's the funniest.."

"That's better."

"Have you guys seen Crick? I've been looking all over him." Darci said as she emerged from one of the doors.

"He and The Author went to look for Mayor Myles in Wrestrawler."

"Wanna join us?" Madison asks.

"Sure, I always wanted to show the world what I can really do," Darci said deviously.

"... I think Darci needs to stay away from your brother. She's been hanging out with him for too long." Rebecca whispered.

"Ok, you got blocking, punching, and running. Now all you need now is your lifesaver." Remo said.

"Which is?" Mayor Myles said.

"This bell," Remo answered as he pulled out a bell and ringed it. "If you ring it, I'll do the fighting for you for 5-minutes."

"Remo! Come quick!" Jackie ran from the doors and into the training room. "Rowtag's found it."


End file.
